Another Story
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: setelah pertarungan antar Aizen dan Shinigami berakhir, hal hal kembali damai. Matsuri dan Fujimaru tinggal di kota Karakura dengan Ichigo dkk. Tau tau, muncul seseorang yang membuat hal di hidup Matsuri menjadi agak beda. Siapa dia? p.s: aku nambahin characters dari Bleach the 3'rd phantom XD Pair: IchiRuki, GrimmMatsu.
1. Bertemu sekali

**Another Story**

**Hai hai! Ini fic bleach pertama Ketrin! Ketrin tahu kalo biasanya Grimmjow di pairing ke Nelliel ato Orihime ato entah Ichigo barangkale! Tapi fic ini khusus buat Grimmjow pair ke Matsuri. Matsuri itu tokoh dari game bleach the 3'rd phantom. Memang aneh, tapi harap diterima karena ketrin sukak benget ama pair ini. Dan juga Ketrin nyelipin 2 OC disini yah! Satu Shinigami(adik kembar Ichigo) dan satu Espada (selamat dari pertempuran).**

**Plus, di fic ini, Ichigo gak pernah kehilangan kekuatannya. Ketrin sedih liat Ichigo. Hiks T_T**

**Summary: setelah pertarungan antar Aizen dan Shinigami berakhir, hal hal kembali damai. Matsuri dan Fujimaru tinggal di kota Karakura dengan Ichigo dkk. Tau tau, muncul seseorang yang membuat hal di hidup Matsuri menjadi agak beda. Siapa dia?**

**Disclaimer: bukan ketrin yang memiliki Bleach! Suwer bukan ketrin(?), tapi Tite Kubo-sensei.**

**Warning: fic gagal+abal, romansa ga kerasa, humor level rendah, Typo(mungkin), OOC.**

* * *

"Heeey! Tunggu aku, Matsuri!" seru Agel(OC) memanggil Matsuri.

"Oh, hey Agel. Lho? Ichigo dikemanain? Biasanya lu jalan ama dia." tanya Matsuri.

"Memang tapi dia ketiduran. Lagipula, aku punya kerjaan yang jauh lebih penting daripada nungguin dia. yaitu gua harus nyontek pr si Ishida! Pr sejarahku lom kelar." Jelas Agel, alhasil Matsuri sweatdrop.

"Tapi kan 2 hari lagi dikumpul. Tanggal 25 oktober." Tanya Matsuri.

"Lho? Hari ini tanggal 25 matsuri." Balas Agel.

"Idiih, dibilangin kagak mau. Nih liat, tanggal 24 oktober skarang." Kata Matsuri sambil nunjukin tanggal Hpnya.

"Eng, Matsu? Ini MEMANK tanggal 25. Hape mu aja tanggal 25 tuh." Ujar Agel sweatdrop.

"Eh, lho kok? WHAAAT?! MAMPUS GUA, DIJADIIN RENDANG GUA KALO KAGAK SIAP! PINJEM WOOY!" Tereak Matsuri sambil guncangin si Agel.

**_Di Ruang Kelas_**

"YEYEYE! Makasih banyak, Ishida!" seru Agel lega.

"Ea, sama sama. Tapi harusnya kau berusaha juga donk. Apalagi kau Matsuri. Kau biasanya rajin, kok mendadak malas?" tanya Ishida.

"Aku terlalu fokus ke essay Biologi yang waktu itu." Jelas Matsuri.

"LHA?! ITUKAN DIKUMPUL BULAN DEPAN!" Inoue dan Rukia jawdrop.

"Aku suka essay." Jawab Matsuri innoncent. Kemudian..

"WOOY! PINJEM PR SEJAARAAAHH!" Tereak Fujimaru dan Ichigo kompak. Matsuri hanya bisa cengo lalu ngasih buku prnya. You are lucky guys.

Itulah hampir keseharian dari hidup matsuri yang baru. Bersama kawan-kawannya meski ada juga yang kelewat konyol. Matsuri juga masih berburu hollow yang bermunculan disekitar kota karakura bersama Ichigo dkk. Tapi menurutnya itu gak menakutkan sama sekali, malahan menos kelas kakap dianggap ikan teri. Yang dia rada takuti ialaah...

"Pagi, Matsuri-chaan!" Chizuru meluk Matsuri dari belakang. Lebih tepatnya meluk dadanya sampai Matsuri blushing berat.

"Chi- Chizuru.. pagi juga." Balas Matsuri gelisah dadanya dipegangin.

"Waa! Kukira hanya Orihime-chan yang berbentuk bagus, ternyata Matsuri-chan lebih montok- AGH!" Sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Chizuru.

"Kau kapan sih bisa berhenti mengganggu?!" seru Tatsuki sambil mengelus kepalan jarinya. Matsuri Sweatdrop sambil menyaksikan Chizuru yang udah tepar.

_KRIIIIIIIING! #Bunyi bel._

"Pagi, semuanya." Sapa guru mereka. "Sekarang harap buka buku halaman..."

**_After_**_** School***emang girlband?*_#Author digampar

"untung tadi aku gak dipilih buat ngerjain soal! Sampe squat jump jantungku!" seru Fujimaru.

"Tapi aku kena! Nasip baik soalnya mudah." Ujar Rukia.

"Perasaan nilai rapot yang masih jeblok itu si Orihime ama Fujimaru. Kenapaan sih?" tanya Chad.

"Hmm.. karena susah!" jawab mereka dua enteng.

"Yah, kalo kalean mau nyoba pasti dapat." Nasehat Ishida sweatdrop.

"Oya, Matsuri, Kali ini giliranmu belanja." Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalo gitu gue gerak dulu ya. Jaa!" pamit Matsuri, lalu dia berlari ke arah market.

* * *

Selama diperjalanan, dari tadi Matsuri memang merasakan reiatsu yang ganjil. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya dan sengaja berjalan kearah gang sepi. Dugaannya benar dan dia masih dibuntuti. Setelah masuk ke area sepi, dia langsung berhenti.

"Siapa disana?" tanyanya kalem. Sosok itu masih bersembunyi. "Aku capek bermain-main, lebih baik kau keluar saja." Katanya lagi. Akhirnya sosok itu keluar juga.

"Peka banget sih." Ujarnya yang ternyata seorang Grimmjow. Matsuri memandang heran kearahnya.

"Bukannya kau seharusnya mati?" tanyanya heran. Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku kalah dari bocah kurosaki itu, tapi aku gak mati. Mo dikemanain jati diriku kalo mati gitu aja! Si pucat mata ijo itu aja kalah!" jelasnya.

"Okey? Tapi skarang lo paen disini?" tanya Matsuri.

"Gampang aja, gue jalan-jalan." Jawab Grimmjow enteng, sukses Matsuri sweatdrop.

"Tapi ngapain buntuti gua segala?"

"err.. yah, aku penasaran aja ama lo. Apa lo dekat sama Kurosaki ato ngga." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Matsuri terkejut liat ada rona di pipi arrancar itu.

"Emang kenapa kalo aku dekat sama Ichigo, Grimm?"

Pertanyaan singkat tapi susah dijawab bagi Grimmjow. Tapi ujungnya dia menjawab, "Gue ga senang aja kalo lo sama dia.". dan giliran Matsuri deh yang merona.

"Tau ah! Aku mo pigi deh. Kasian yang lain kalo bahan makanannya gak gue beli cepat." Ujar Matsuri meninggalkan Grimmjow berdiri gak jelas.#author dihajar pantera.

**Di Kediaman Kurosaki.**

"Selamat datang kembali, Matsuri-san. Sini biar kubawain belanjaannya." Sapa Yuzu.

"Ah, trims, Yuzu-chan!" jawab Matsuri. "Mana yang lain?" tanya Matsuri.

"Ayah dan Karin sedang bergaduh disana seperti biasa. Ichigo-nii dan kawan lainnya sedang berada dikamarnya. Agel-nee sedang masak didapur."

"Ah, begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku ikutan bantu masak deh." Ujar Matsuri, lalu berjalan kearah dapur sambil mikirin perkataan Grimmjow.

'_dia kagak mau liat si Ichigo deketan ama aku? Memangnya dia kira aku ada hubungan ama dia? idiih, nggak yah, malahan Rukia yang harusnya pacaran ama Ichigo. Tapi kalo dipikirin, Inoue ada perasaan ama Ichigo. Tapi Inoue juga bilang dia suka ama Ullquiorra, berarti cinta segitiga? Tapi kasian dia karna Ullquiorra uda musnah dikalahin Ichigo. Kalo Agel, Hisagi yang punya dia. aku sih lum tau sapa pacar Fujimaru ama Chad, tapi aku yakin deh kalo mereka bakal –ADDAAOW!'_

Matsuri gak liat-liat arah jalannya, dan akhirnya dia malah ketubruk ama dinding dengan gak elitnya, Yuzu ama Agel hanya bisa jawdrop liat Matsuri yang udah tepar dengan mata berbentuk 'X' dan memar kemerahan diseluruh wajahnya

* * *

_Saat Makan Siang_

"Matsuri-san, kok mukanya merah-merah?" tanya Inoue.

"Owh, tadi dicium sama dinding sono!" jawab Matsuri malu kebo.

"Auch.." ujar Inoue dan Rukia.

"Hati-hati lah. Ntar si Arturo nongol dari kubur lalu dijotos pula aku gara-gara biarin lo kena benjol." Canda Ichigo. Yang lain ber-KEKEKEKE ria

"Eh! Ngapaen juga dia nongol dan apa hubungannya sama benjolan gua?!" bentak Matsuri.

"Apa gak jelas, Matsuri? Kan elu yang paling bersikeras buat ngalahin dia. hebatnya lagi, dia lebih milih main hajar sama elu. Cucok kan?" canda Fujimaru.

"Wah, wah! Cinta Muda!" seru Isshin.

"Isshin-san! Jangan disoraki juga!" protes Matsuri.

"Tapi, ironis yah." Sahut Ishida. Semuanya mandang Ishida heran. "Dulu masakan Matsuri parah tingkat tiang. Skarang masakanmu enak banget!" Ichigo, Agel, Inoue, Chad, Isshin, dan Yuzu kejungkal kebelakang. Karin, Fujimaru dan Rukia nengok Matsuri in horror dan Matsuri sudah mengeluarkan badai(?) aura pembunuh.

"Ulangi Lagi?!"

"Ma- MAMPUS!"

* * *

**Karakura High: istirahat**

"Sedih rasanya kalau masakanku diejek." Ujar Matsuri masih sedih.

Tatsuki, Inoue, Agel, Rukia dan Chizuru asik menghibur Matsuri tengah sedih karena ngingat masakannya kena ejek sama Ishida. Ishida sendiri dimana? Dia izin sakit karena menderita beberapa benjol dikepalanya serta trauma akibat tatapan Matsuri yang jauh lebih mengancam dari Unohana.

"Omong-omong, Matsu-chan punya pacar ya? Aaah! Sebel deh aku!" protes Chizuru.

"Pacar? Ooh maksudmu yang tadi kita liat nguntit si Matsuri?" tanya Tatsuki. Chizuru balas ngangguk. "Iya deh, kami suer tadi ada cowo ngikutin lo sama Agel waktu jalan skolah. Tadi dia lebih banyak ngelirik lu jadi kami tau dia ngikutin elu."

"Tapi cowoknya keren habis! Rambut biru, tatapan cool, badan tegap, kulit putih. Aduhaii deeh!" seru Chizuru (tumben dia muji cowo, karna dia kan *maaf ea* lesbi)#dibanting Chizuru.

Sontak Matsuri nyembur sambil jampi-jampi. Karena 2 alasan, karna ciri" cowo itu mirip ama grimmjow dan dia tumbenan denger si Chizuru muji cowok.

"KLEN YAKIIN DIA PUNYA RAMBUT BIRU? RAMBUTNYA JABRIK MACAM BURUNG PARKIT GAKK?!"

"Dia kagak macam burung parkit, tapi macam macan aja deh.. RrRaaarrr.." ujar Tatsuki entah napa kaya cewe godain cowo mata keranjang #ditinju Tatsuki.

Semuanya jawdrop horror melihat Tatsuki macam itu. Apakah dia generasi baru *****? (katanya disensor yah)

Bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat sudah usai. Setelah melewati pelajaran yang mengadu nyali, apalagi buat Fujimaru yang bahkan gak bisa hapal alfabet lebih dari huruf 'F' akhirnya mereka pulang juga. Fujimaru hampir aja dijadiin kolak pisang sama guru fisika kalo ngga lonceng.

"Matsuriii! Gue mohon, balik lagi dong ke soul society! Garang banget tuh tante! Gue mana ngerti soal susah gituan!" pinta Fujimaru pake puppy eyes.

"APAAN MAKSUD LO SOAL SUSAH?! TADI DIA NANYA 1+1, KOK ELO JAWAB JENDELA! SAPA YANG NGAJARIN LO ITU!" Bentak Matsuri.

"Si Toushirou tuh. dia kok yang bilang kalo hasilnya memang jendela bukan 2." Jawab Fujimaru polos.

'_Dafuq?! Si kapten Hitsugaya yang bisa bikin musuhnya ngacir dengan Hyounimaru setolol itu?!'_ batin lainnya.

"Oya, bahkan Kapten Kuchiki juga setuju."

_'Uda gila dunia?! Bahkan si kalem Byakuya?!'_ yang lain, terutama Rukia tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

* * *

SAMPAI DIRUMAH.

Karena yang lainnya gak berhenti tepar, akhirnya Fujimaru mau gak mau harus membawa*coret* menyeret mereka dengan gak elit. Rambut Agel, Inoue dan Matsuri diikat jadi satu, lalu Chad, Ichigo, dan Ishida diikat di kaki masing" cewek yang sudah diikat duluan rambutnya. Rukia? Karena Fujimaru sebel liat Ichigo nahan rasa suka ama Rukia, Rukia diikat agar nampak kayak peyuk-peyukan ama Ichigo. Bagian encorenya adalah kepala Rukia diikat bersama kepala Ichigo dan bibir mereka tepat bertemu. YAPS, MEREKA BERCIUMAN! YEEE FOR ICHIRUKI.

"Sudah kembali Fujima- Egh?!" Yuzu membolang liat Fujimaru ngos-ngosan narik mereka semua. Apalagi Rukia masih umak-umak ama Ichigo.

"Lupakan deh. Tadi ada tamu datang, dia sedang nunggu mau ketemu Matsuri-san." Ujar Yuzu.

"Trims, Yuzu."

Fujimaru ninggalin sebongkah pejuang yang dia ikat asalan di ruang depan dan segera menghampiri tamu yang sebenarnya adalah seorang Grimmjow. Jadilah tatapan canggung antara mereka dua.

"Mana Matsuri?" tanya Grimm polos.

"LO KO BISA DISINI? PAKE GIGAI PULA ITU?!" Jerit Fujimaru.

Grimm jelesin kalo dia datangin Urahara, dan menjelaskan kalo dia kagak tertarik buat bertarung lagi. Dia menceritakan sesuatu pada Urahara dan Urahara meminjamkan Gigainya dan berjanji buat bantuin Grimm. Tapi buat apa yah.

"Lho? 'sesuatu' yang lo ceritain ke Urahara itu apa?"

"Yah, secret aja deh." Jawab Grimm.

"Agh! Monyonk, kacih tau napa seeeh?!" Bentak Fujimaru gemes.

"Ntar gue kasi tau, skarang gw nanya bro. Mana Matsuri?"

"Lagi bobo. Ah uda deh itu, skarang pokoknya kita gerak ke rumah si Urahara! Gue mo tau apa rahasia klleen Grimm! Pokoknya skarang kita CS ya?" Fujimaru Gilak sendiri, Grimmjow jawdrop dan pasrah aja. Pergilah mereka ke toko Urahara.

"Tapi sepertinya kau takkan suka alasanku, Fujimaru..."

* * *

**Nah, apa bole buat. Aku baru nulis fic dan maklum yah jelek. Aku terlalu kebanyakan berkhayal? Maaf tapi itu memank sumber kekuatanku agar tetap semangat. Harap berikan kritik dan saran agar fic saya makin lancer. Review yah..**


	2. misi baru

**Another Story**

**Hai lagi! Ketrin lanjut fic-nya ya! Doain biar kemampuan Ketrin buat fic makin bagus dan mampu bikin minna heppi! Please enjoy..**

* * *

Setelah beberapa kilometer ditarik Fujimaru, Grimmjow dan dia akhirnya sampai di toko Urahara. Sifat Fujimaru yang dasarnya gak peduli apapun kalo uda semangat akhirnya nongol dan diapun masuk dengan (gak) elit ke toko Urahara.

"Oh, ternyata kau Fujimaru. Kau salah makan pil ya?" tanya Urahara sambil meratapi pintunya yang hancur dibuat Fujimaru.

"Iya, mau makan vitamin tapi malah kemakan pil KB(?) kadaluarsa. Uda deh itu gak penting! Sekarang gue mau tau, si Grimm minta apa sama lo?" tanya Fujimaru mulai tenang.

"Maaf, Fuji. Tapi kami ingin merahasiakan ini, lagipula kau takkan senang dengan alasan ini." Ujar Urahara. _'Sifat over-protective milikmu, lebih tepatnya.'_ Batin Urahara.

"Sebenarnya gue harus tau. Aku ini kakak Matsuri dan Grimmjow selalu mengikuti Matsuri, iya kan?" Grimmjow hanya bisa mengangguk. Agak takut dengan nada si Fuji yang mulai mau makan menos grande(?)

Urahara menggaruk kepalanya sebentar kemudian sebelum menjelaskan, teriakan membahana terdengar dari ruang lain.

"SYAZEL! KENAPA BAHAN INI MALAH BEGINI WARNANYA?!" Jerit seorang wanita.

"YA MEMANG GITU, MIRAGO! JANGAN DODOL DEH!" jerit balik lelaki yang bernama Syazel itu.

"DODOL APAAN?! LO HARUSNYA MASUKIN YANG INI! MASIH UNTUNG CAIRANNYA GAK BEREAKSI!" Balas wanita yang dipanggil Mirago.

"GUE TAU BACA LARUTAN! YA BISA GUE NETRALKAN DONK!"

"Urahara-san, mereka bertengkar lagi." Sahut Ururu entah dari mana(?)

"Hoi, Mirago dan Syazel! Sebentar lagi toko ini akan runtuh kalau teriakan lainnya mekar!" protes Urahara.

"Iya deh.." akhirnya Mirago menampakkan diri. Fujimaru agak terkejut mendapati dirinya di toko Urahara, bersama Syazel yang seharusnya mati.

"Syazel? Kenapa bisa disini?! Kurotsuchi-_taichou_ yang membunuhmu bukan?!" tanya Fuji agak panik.

"Memang sempat mati, tapi berkat eksperimen Mirago, dia berhasil membangkitkanku." Fujimaru menatap ke arah Mirago.

"Mirago juga? Kukira kau ikut dibunuh oleh entah siapa. Mengingat kau ini seorang _espada_." Sahut Fujimaru.

"Jangan nilai aku dari sampulku, Fujimaru. Aku ini hanya _espada_ diluar, tetapi aku tetap menjadi _Shinigami_ seperti dulu. Hanya karena insiden kecil, aku berubah menjadi _arrancar_. Tapi aku takkan pernah mengkhianati _Soul society_." Jelas Mirago hangat. "Oya, aku juga sedang membangun mesin yang dapat mengembalikan orang dan jiwa yang telah mati. Aku hanya perlu dna yang tersedia dari dia dan ada kemungkinan dia akan kembali utuh." Jelasnya lagi.

"Dan semalam dia mengembalikan 2 jiwa entah dari mana. Yang kutahu, rambut mereka merah." Tutur Grimmjow.

Fujimaru agak terkejut mendengar rambut kedua jiwa itu merah. Apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka adalah kedua keluarga yang merawat mereka dulu?

"Yaps, benar Fujimaru. Itu Seigen dan Konoka. tuh lagi makan siang disa-AAGAH!" Fujimaru nabrak Urahara dan Urahara tergeletak dengan nyawa melayang dari mulutnya. Grimm dan Syazel langsung panik dan narik kembali jiwa itu. _Poor urahara!_

Fujimaru berlari pakai Shunpo yang jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya ke arah ruang yang ditunjuk Urahara sebelum acara mengenaskan menimpanya. Tampak Konoka dan Seigen berbincang dengan damai sampai Seigen melihat Fujimaru.

"Benar-benar kalian.. Kalian kembali." Fujimaru menangis haru, disambut rangkulan hangat Seigen dan Konoka.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar mengalahkan Arturo?" tanya Seigen tak percaya. Fujimaru mengangguk dengan semangat '45.

"Mana Matsuri?" tanya Konoka celingak celinguk.

"Dia di tempat Ichigo, banyak kerjaan. Kami disini sudah mulai sebagai murid sma sekaligus _Shinigami_." Jelas Fujimaru.

"Oya! Aku hampir lupa! Grimm, Syazel, buku pelajaran kalian sudah kususun disana ya." Sahut Mirago.

"Buku pelajaran?" Fujimaru gak ngerti.

"Iya, buku pelajaran. Dengan gigai mereka, mereka cocok menjadi murid sma sepertimu dan yang lain. Sekaligus ini cara untuk membuat Grimm dan Matsuri jadian... ups, keceplosan." Urahara menutup mulutnya dengan kipas ngejreng khasnya.

Konoka, Seigen, Mirago, Syazel menatap Fujimaru agak ngeri dengan semua aura pembantai yang sudah dikeluarkannya. Grimmjow mundur beberapa langkah ketika menyadari Fujimaru meliriknya dengan tatapan _bakal-kumakan-kau-lalu-kukasih-ke-mayuri-biar-jadi -bahan-cobaan!_

"Sebelum kuaktifkan _bankai, _jawab aku. Jadi rencanamu selama ini buat nembak dia?" Grimmjow ngangguk gak rela tapi terpaksa.

"Karena itu kau nguntit dia? emang kenapa kau mau nembak dia?"

"Gu-gue yah.. gue agak suka sama sifat tangguhnya... Dengar Fujimaru, gue tau kalo lo itu dari jaman pra sejarah slalu _over-protective_ sama Matsuri. Tapi jujur aja gue minta ama lo, gue beneran sayang sama dia." bujuk Grimmjow.

"Pertama, gue ini gak _over-protective_! Kedua, darimana gue bisa yakin kalo lo gak bakal nyakitin dia?!" hardik Fujimaru kesal.

"Nyakitin dia? buat apa juga? Gue uda bilang, gue sayang sama dia! aku ini gak suka memperlakukan sesuatu tak adil!" Fujimaru terdiam sejenak. Dilihat dari pengalaman Grimmjow, dia memang tipe lelaki yang selalu adil.

"Shiba Kaien. Dulu dia yang nyakitin Matsuri. Waktu pertama kali masuk ke divisi 5, dia yang pertama menyambut kami. Lama kelamaan dia akrab dengan kami, apalagi Matsuri. Beberapa minggu sebelum peperangan antara Arturo, Kaien yang pertama menyatakan perasaannya sama Matsuri. Tapi begitu dia kembali ke soul society, dia sudah menghadapi hal-hal buruk. Aku dan Seigen sempat salah pikiran dan berpihak pada espada, Lady Konoka meninggal, Gin juga berpihak pada Aizen yang berkhianat. Tapi yang paling menghancurkannya, Kaien sempat menikah dengan Miyako dan Kaien juga meninggal. Karena itu aku berusaha untuk mengawasi tiap cowok yang dekat dengannya. Aku tak tahan dengan air matanya, Grimmjow. Aku ini kakaknya dan aku punya tanggung jawab besar atasnya. Kau sadar akan hal itu bukan?"

Grimmjow bisu 1000 kata mendengar kisah itu. Dia iba pada Matsuri yang mengalami semua hal itu. Sekarang Grimmjow sendiri tak yakin kalau rencana dadakannya akan berhasil. Tapi cinta itu bagai virus bukan? Harus ada obatnya agar menenangkannya.

"Gue turut nyesal kalo dia kehilangan orang yang pernah disayanginya. Tapi Fujimaru, tolong pertimbangkan. Seigen ama Konoka aja rela. Kenapa kau juga enggak? Aku ini sudah gak berpihak sama Aizen, asal kau tau aja." Sahut Grimmjow.

"Gimana mo mihak sama orang itu kalo dia sendiri uda Ko-idh?" tanya Fujimaru sweatdrop.

"Tidak lagi. Proses pembangkitannya sedang dilaksanakan dibelakang, bersama Gin, Harribell dan Starrk." Semuanya pasang muka horor. "Tenang aja. Ingatan jahat mreka smua uda gue hapus. Tinggal nunggu body nya lengkap." Semuanya ber-ooh ria.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Asal kau memang memegang janjimu, aku senang membantumu." Fujimaru mulai tersenyum lagi. Grimmjow balas senyum senang dan lega.

* * *

Di Kediaman Kurosaki.

Matsuri uda bangun duluan dan lepesin semua ikatan kawan-kawannya kecuali punya Ichigo dan Rukia. Malahan difoto dulu buat kenangan indah(?). lalu lanjut ke Ishida, Chad dan Inoue mulai bangkit dari alam baka(?).

"Tadi perasaan kita masih jalan ke rumah deh." Ujar Ishida.

"Ingat jawaban ngarep si Fujimaru? Yauda, kita tepar karna itu." Jawab Matsuri enteng.

"MMFFH! MMH MMFH MMMFH! _WEEY! GUA KOK KEK GINI?!" _jerit Ichigo.

"MMMFFHHH! _LEPESIN KAMI!"_ Jerit Rukia.

"Ea sabar juga." Ujar Inoue cekikikan melepaskan ikatan mesra mereka.

Ichigo dan Rukia langsung nyebut-nyebut nama Fujimaru dengan sumpah serapah yang beragam macam nada dan keindahannya(?). yang lain cuek bebek lalu turun kebawah dan sekedar berbincang. Menunggu Fujimaru pulang untuk disiksa pasangan Ichiruki.

.

.

"_Tadaima!_ Ap- hey kalian ngapain- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Jerit Fujimaru sampai ke toko Urahara.

**Toko Urahara..**

"Ekh? Suara apaan tuh?" tanya Grimm agak mrinding.

"Suara apaan seh? Uda deh, cepetan susun buku lo! Besok hari pertama sekolah." Ujar Syazel.

"Tinggal nunggu 15% lagi buat penyelesaian tubuhnya." Sahut Mirago bahagia. "Aku baru aja nuangin asam spesialnya!" muka Syazel horror seketika.

"Tadi kau bukannya nyuruh aku masukin asam spesialnya?" tanya Syazel kringat dingin.

"Mana ada. Aku nyuruh kau masukin 'basa' bukan 'asam'. Tapi kalo kau masukin asam, jadi..."

_DHHHUUUUAAAAAARRRR! Pip pip pip pip sistem eror!_

_._

_._

"Lagi-lagi kecepatan bangun." Bisik Matsuri stress. Lagi-lagi Fujimaru ngerjai Matsuri melalui jam wekernya. "Sumpah itu anak bakal gua kasih makan ke grand fisher!"

Matsuri masuk ke ruangan kelasnya dengan tenang. Dia mengharapkan dia hanya sendiri, ternyata ada 3 makhluk Gaje lainnya sedang berdebat. 3 sosok familiar.

"Uda gue bilang semalam masukin basa, dodol! Masih untung badannya gak hancur semua! Kalo hancur, sumpah gue sunat lo!" bentak Mirago.

"Lo lain kali ngomong jelas, nenek jelek! Jangan hanya punya modal tampang!" balas Syazel.

"Hadooh! Bentar lagi, satu kelas bakal klen bikin gilak!" Grimmjow sweatdrop sendiri menghadapi debatan gak penting itu.

Matsuri mematung gak jelas di pintu kelas. '_Espada?! Ini gak masuk akal! Grimm sendiri bilang dia selamat, tapi duo ini koq bisah?!' _batinya. Matsuri berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian. Sekali, gak ada respon. Dua kali, gak ada respon.

"HUEHEK EHEK OHOK UHOK EHOK AHOK!" Matsuri panasan sendiri.

Grimmjow langsung sembunyi di kolong meja, malu melihat Matsuri sejak dia sendiri naksir sama Matsu. Mira dan Syazel melambai ramah kearah Matsuri yang kini duduk dimeja nya.

"_Ohayou!_ Kok lama sekali?" tanya Mirago.

"Lama apanya? Ini jam 06.28 AM, kita mulai sekolah jam 08.00 AM."

"Kami aja nyampe jam 04.00 AM." Matsuri menganga plus sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Syazel.

"Oke tapi gue gak ngerti! Harusnya klen kan ma-"

"Mati, iye kami tau cuman..." Syazel menjelaskan kejadian dari insiden aizen sampe dia pake apa aja waktu mandi tadi pagi.

"Dan karna bedak oriflame gue habis, gua pake yang merk maybeline aja. Happy end!"

"Astaga, lo ternyata kembaran Yumichika." Kata Grimmjow nongol dari kolong meja.

"Eh, Grimmjow juga. _Ohayou!"_ Sapa Matsuri. Senyumnya yang manis bikin diabetes bagaikan panah maudh menusuk organ dalam Grimmjow sampai ko-idh.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

Guru BP memasuki ruangan kelas itu. "Selamat pagi semua. Kita kedatangan murid baru. Tolong perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Saya Syazelapporo Granz. Mohon bimbingannya."

"_Ohayou!_ Saya Mirago Cassilus! Harap bantuannya!"

"Salam, saya Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Senang bertemu."

"Nah, ada pertanyaan bagi mereka?" tanya guru itu. Seorang murid mengacungkan tangan.

"Kenapa nama kalian aneh? Kami jarang mendengar Granz, Cassilus, dan Jaegerjaquez." Pertanyaan maut dilontarkan.

"Err.. ehm.. karna kami yah.." Grimmjow gatal sendiri.

"Kami keturunan spanyol!" jawab Mirago pakai semangat bandung lautan api.

Setelah itu mereka memulai pelajaran seperti biasanya. Dan tanpa untung bagi Fujimaru, si guru fisika yang terakhir kali menyiksanya duluan masuk.

* * *

Pulang Sekolah

Ichigo dkk pulang bersama 3 orang mantan espada itu. Hari ini, Syazel membuat guru bidang sains terkesan plus ngeri dengan kegilaannya. Mirago menuntaskan seluruh soal susah Inggris dan MTK. Grimmjow membuat bidang olahraga gempar.

"Sampai kapan kau mau disiksa sama guru guru disini?" tanya Rukia ke Fujimaru.

"Gila! Gue baru tau kalau guru baru itu lebih besar dari si Yammy! Tapi untung dia ngajar bahasa Spanyol. bisa aku ikuti." ujar Grimmjow.

"_Matte yo!_ Sejak kapan sekolah ini punya studi spanyol?!" tanya Ishida.

"Sejak si Author nulis paragraf diatas." Jawab Inoue enteng.

_'Ntah apa?!' _batin semuanya"

"Oya, Minna aku ada mau bilang sesuatu sama kalian! Grimm, Matsu, kalian nunggu disana dulu." Pinta Fujimaru.

"Kok kami dua sih?" tanya Matsuri.

"Karenaa... suara drum please!" Urahara bershunpo entah dari mana, memainkan drum lalu dia menghilang.

"Rahasia.." seru Fujimaru. Grimmjow dan Matsuri sweatdrop akut.

.

.

"Maru! Apaan sih?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kalian gak liat tuh benih cinta?" Fujimaru nunjuk kearah Grimmjow, sedang berbincang dengan cewek yang disukainya.

"Gak nyangka segini awal, tapi _good job_ deh!" puji Mirago.

"Ato gak, kita pulang aja dulu. Mereka biarin sendirian aja." Ajak Chad.

"Jangan! Nanti kita dibunuh Grimm!" Ishida panik seketika.

"Nggak bakal kalo kita punya ini!" Syazel mengacungkan tanaman _catnip_ dan bola benang wol. "Tunjukin ini ke dia, dia gak bakal berkutik!"

"_Yatta!_ Ayo!" tanpa tunggu, mereka meninggalkan pasangan itu berduaan.

.

"Grimm, kayaknya mereka uda pulang duluan deh." Ujar Matsuri. "uda gelap nih."

"Sebentar gue cek." Grimmjow mengecek dan, "KAMVRET ANYIIR! BRANI AMAT TUH ORANG! BAKAL GUE SUNAT SATU PERSATU!"

Matsuri tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan _secta_ itu. "Udahan deh. Ayo pulang." Ajak Matsuri, menggenggam tangan Grimmjow yang kini blush berat.

"_Etto, _kau tak dendam samaku?" tanya Grimmjow.

"_Nani?_ Buat apa?" Matsuri nanya balik.

"Kau dendam sama Arturo yang membunuh Konoka bukan?"

"Iya, aku sempat marah. Tapi menyimpan dendam lama-lama sama sekali tak ada gunanya. Tak ada gunanya menangisi susu yang sudah tumpah." Sahut Matsuri lembut.

"Tapi jikalau Arturo hidup kembali bagaimana? Meskipun Arturo sudah damai, seperti aku dan yang lain." Matsuri terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Tidak. Lagipula Lady Konoka meninggal karena itu kemauannya untuk menyelamatkan kami dan _soul society._ Untuk membalasnya, aku harus melakukan hal yang sama." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Berhentilah tersenyum, Matsuri. Kau terlalu manis seperti itu." Grimmjow bengong sendiri, gak nyadar dia bilang begituan.

"Eeeh?!"

* * *

"KA-LI-AN..." Grimmjow sudah memegang _Panthera_ dilengkapi aura pembunuhnya.

"Sudahan deh, Grimmjow. Toh elo juga senang duaan sama Matsuri kan?" goda Agel.

"_urusai!"_

"Hoi, ayo pulang! Sudah maghrib! _*sejak kapan dijepang ada istilah maghrib?*_" ajak Syazel.

"Baiklah. Sampai besok, _minna!"_ mereka pamit lalu kembali ke toko Urahara, kemudian sebuah text masuk ke hp Mirago.

_**From: Urahara**_

_**Mirago, mungkin kau mau melihat ini.. tolong pulang.. sekarang.**_

Sampai dirumah, mulut mereka bertiga menganga dengan sempurna. Aizen dan Starrk sedang memakai wig dan gaun norak dan main pesta teh, Gin dan Harribel memanjat sebuah prototype gedung *jangan tanya dapat darimana.* dan beradegan seperti film 'kingkong'.

"DALAM NAMA SEMVAK SI GIN, KALIAN KOK BISA BEGINI!" jerit Grimmjow.

"Aku sudah mengecek mesinmu tadi, dan tampaknya ada beberapa campuran yang aneh masuk ke sistem otak mereka." Urahara menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas berisi data-data.

"Eeh?Kadar DNA gadis bangsawan centil di otak Starrk dan Aizen 65%, kadar DNA kingkong rabies di otak Gin dan Harribel 65%?! Kenapa bisa?" Semuanya menatap kearah Syazel dengan _deathglare_ tajam. Dia yang terakhir kali diruang eksperimen.

"Itu pasti.. karena aku _sleepwalking._mungkin aku ngasal ambil DNA dan mencampurnya ke proses penyelesaian pikiran." Syazel menunjukkan cengiran sok _innocent_ dan _cute_ yang mampu mengirim selusin Menos muntaber di wc si Mayuri.

"SYAZEL NO BAKAA!" Mirago kejar-kejaran GJ dengan Syazel. Sementara Urahara, Seigen dan Grimmjow menangkap 4 makhluk kasian itu.

"Dari manaan sih Mirago punya DNA macam gituan?" tanya Seigen

"Hanya si Yamamoto(?) yang tau." Jawab Konoka.

SKIP TIME

"Selesai juga!" semuanya ngos-ngosan mendiamkan keempat makhluk abnormal itu. Gak nyangka kalo jeritan si Gin bisa membuat kepala mereka diambang ledakan.

"Suzunami-san, Kalian kapan menunjukkan diri kalian ke Matsuri-san?" tanya Ururu.

Seigen dan Konoka terdiam sambil berkedip beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya mereka membatin hal yang sama. _'Eups, kami lupa.' _= _="

* * *

Esoknya..

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.45 AM, seluruh keluarga Kurosaki masih terlelap. Begitu juga dengan Rukia dan Matsuri. Tapi Fujimaru dengan segala ketumbenan sudah meledak sendiri.

"Matsuri! Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Gawa-"

"Ulangi kalimat itu, kubotakin kau! Kenapaan sih?!"

"Ini jam hampir jam 8! Bangun cepet biar gak telat sekolah!" Fujimaru mengguncang badan adiknya.

"Fuji! Kayaknya si Inoue nyumpelin masakannya ke mulutmu waktu lo tidur yah? Ini hari MINGGU!"

Dasar Fujimaru. #author ditempeleng Fujimaru.

"Oy, si Mirago nyuruh kita ke toko Urahara. Katanya proses pembangkitan Aizen sudah selesai." Ujar Agel.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita lihat apa Aizen beneran sudah baik ato masih jahat." Balas Ichigo.

"Dan Matsuri pun ada kesempatan '_chu chu'_ sama Grimm." Rukia nyengir kambing(?)

"Cukup dengan bualan kaliaaaaan!"

"Woy! Sukses besar! Aizen sama yang lain gak ingat apapun tentang rencana jahatnya!" sorak Mirago.

"Baguslah. Jadi ada kapten divisi 5 untuk sekarang." Matsuri menghela nafas. "kasian Momo mati-matian mengurus divisi 5."

"Tentang itu Matsuri, Yamamoto sudah menyuruhku memberikan kabar."  
Yoruichi muncul dalam bentuk manusianya. Yoruichi mengajak Matsuri ke ruang lain, untuk pembicaraan privasi.

"Yoruichi? Ada apa?" tanya Matsuri.

"Yama-jii memutuskan kaulah yang akan menjadi kapten divisi 5." Dan perkataan itu sukses menghantam Matsuri.

"Kok aku?! Aizen sudah kembali hidup kan?!"

"Aizen pernah menjadi musuh. Kecil kemungkinan dia akan diterima lagi disana mengingat perbuatannya. Yang lain tak menarik hati Yamamoto dan kau yang paling cocok sekarang ini. Mengingat Momo sangatlah erm.. lemot, divisi 5 memerlukanmu secepatnya." Jelas Yoruichi.

Matsuri mengingat betul bagaimana 'kehebatan' Momo dalam mengatur hal kalau dia agak panik. Ketika Yamamoto meminta laporan munculnya hollow disekitar seireitei, dia malah memberi hasil pemotretan _ecchi_ untuk majalah asosiasi shinigami wanita. Kebetulan juga yang menjadi model adalah Rangiku, Agel dan Inoue. Itu berakhir dengan yamamoto kena anemia sementara.

"Kenapa tidak Fujimaru saja? Dia kembaranku kok!" usul Matsuri.

"Fujimaru kuat sih iya, cuman malasnya ampun aja deh. Lebih malasan dia daripada Kyouraku malahan. Dan kalau Seigen diangkat kembali, dia juga pernah menyerang Soul society sebelumnya bukan?"

"Tu- Tunggu! Seigen? Lord Seigen?! Tapi.. dia kan sudah.."

"Kau belum dengar ya? Seigen dan Konoka dihidupkan kembali 2 hari yang lalu." Ujar Yoruichi.

Matsuri langsung tersenyum gembira dan meminta Yoruichi menunjukkannya sendiri. Matsuri tak bisa berhenti menangis ketika melihat dan mendengar Seigen dan Konoka lagi. Konoka harus mendekap Matsuri selama setengah jam agar dia tenang.

"Jadi begitulah. Keputusan Yamamoto sudah tetap, mau gak mau kau terima saja jabatan itu." Pinta Yoruichi.

"Keren! Aku jadi iri, Matsuri. Aku juga mau kembali jadi kapten." Gin ngambek sendiri.

"Pikir dulu dong kau udah lakuin apa dimasa lalu." Ujar semua sweatdrop.

"Terima saja, Matsuri! Kau akan jadi kapten hebat!" sorak Inoue.

Semuanya ikut menyoraki. Bahkan Harribel dan Aizen. Matsuri tak punya pilihan lain selain setuju dan mulai berkemas untuk keberangkatannya besok.

Esoknya Geng yang akan pergi adalah Matsuri, Fujimaru, Ichigo, Rukia, Agel, Yoruichi. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap memasuki _garganta_ yang akan menjadi jalan mereka ke _soul society._

"Akhirnya gue bebas dari guru fisikaa!" seru Fujimaru senang.

"Higi, jangan macam-macam dengan _gigai_ milikku." Perintah Agel pada jiwa penggantinya. Mirip kayak Kon. Higi balas mengangguk.

"Ayo pergi!" dan mereka berlari kedalam portal. Menuju ke Soul society.

_TBC_

**Katanya OC nya cuman 2, ini 3? Gomen yah, aku bikin karena biar mudeng aja. Tapi kehadiran Higi gak terlalu banyak kok. Aku dapat ide Matsuri jadi kapten dari fic lain, harap diterima. Jangan celit kasih review ya! Yang gak punya account juga bisa review kok! #ditendang#. Jaa**


	3. Kapten baru

**Another Story**

Balik lagi neey! Maafkan ketrin kalo sudah agak lama. Ada masalah dikit dalam pembagian waktu nih.. skip the babling, and let's read this fic!

* * *

Setelah berlari untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya berenam sampai di _soul society_. Tempat itu gak berbeda banget sejak terakhir kali mereka mengunjunginya. Beberapa _shinigami_ berjalan sekitar rukongai, anak-anak juga bermain dan juga Byakuya main jewer sama Renji. Eeh? Kalo itu Author gak tau deh.

"Lo curang! Ulangi!" Renji menjewer pipi Byakuya.

"Ngulang pala lo! Tunggu kosong dulu perut gua baru bisa ngulang!" Balas Byakuya.

Mereka tetap jewer-jeweran sambil dower (emang senam pipi?) sampai Rukia menghentikan aktivitas gak mutu itu.

"Kalian ngapain sih?! Nii-sama! Apa yang terjadi dengan sifat _Cool_ milikmu?!"

"Kami tadi diundang di Mayuri-taichou ke divisi 12 tanpa alasan tentu. Tau-tau dia numpahin cairan ke Byakuya-taichou dan ingatan Byakuya-taichou jadi seperti waktu dia masih muda dan masih temperan." Jelas Renji.

Semuanya jawdrop seketika. "Kalian para kapten suka banget bikin yang ngada-ngada." Ujar mereka diambang stress.

"Oya, dengar-dengar si Matsuri promosi jadi kapten divisi 5 ya?" Matsuri ngangguk pada pernyataan Renji. "Gilee! selamat ya! Belum jadi_ fukutaichou_ uda jadi _taichou_ duluan!" puji renji.

"Nah, ayo temui Yamamoto. Kalian berempat gimana?" tanya Yoruichi sambil menatap sisanya.

"Aku bisa menemui Shuhei-kun atau Rangiku-san." Ujar Agel.

"Aku fine aja, asalkan gak nyusep ke Kenpachi." Jawab Ichigo. Merinding membayangkan muka watados orisinil si kapten divisi 11.

"Aku balik ke mansion Suzunami." Jawab Fujimaru.

"Aku menemani Nii-sama." Sahut Rukia. Dia memberikan deathglare maha horor ke Renji karena gak becus menjaga kakak kesayangannya itu.

Yoruichi mengangguk dan pergi bersama Matsuri untuk menemui kakek karatan Yamamoto #dikejar Ryujin jakka#. Sesampai disana, Matsuri awalnya menduga-duga bakal ada dikasih ujian dan sebagainya. Ternyata Yamamoto langsung menyuruh Matsuri memperkenalkan dirinya dan resmi menjadi kapten esok hari. Menurut Yamamoto, Matsuri jauh melebihi kualifikasi seorang kapten. Terakhir kali dia sudah saangat kuat dan sekarang dia 2x lipat meningkat.

"Astaga, aku sangat berterima kasih, kapten Yamamoto. Hanya saja, bolehkah aku mengajukan satu permintaan sulit?" ujar Matsuri.

Yamamoto terkekeh mendengar itu. "Apa permintaanmu, nak?"

"Aku ingin beberapa orang yang dibangkitkan menjadi pihak kita dan boleh disini. Aizen, Espada dan Seigen termasuk disitu." Yamamoto terdiam sejenak. Matsuri menjelaskan Mirago telah membangkitkan beberapa orang dan juga akan membangkitkan beberapa lagi.

Yamamoto tersenyum mendengar nama itu. "Mirago kecil ya?"

*Flashback

_Yamamoto masih menjadi kapten divisi 1 saat itu. Aizen masih menjadi fukutaichou dan Kaien masih hidup. Byakuya juga masih muda sekali, Urahara masih menjadi kapten divisi 12 dan Yoruichi masih menjadi kapten divisi 2. Nama Mirago Cassillus memang agak asing di soul society tapi nama Fugashi Mirago yang lumayan akrab._

"_Huwaaaa! Hentikan Yoruichi-san!" Mirago mengambek karena Yoruichi tak berhenti mengusilinya. Mirago masih saangat muda tapi reiatsunya begitu tinggi sehingga dia menjadi shinigami yang jauh lebih muda dari rata-rata._

"_YORUICHI!" itu suara Byakuya._

_Yoruichi tertawa sambil berdiri di tembok yang agak tinggi. Menjahili keduanya sudah menjadi keharusan baginya. Mirago yang cengeng ditambah Byakuya yang protective dengannya sama dengan hiburan untuk Yoruichi._

"_Sudahlah, Byakuya. Kau terlalu sayang dengan pacarmu." Ledek Byakuya._

"_Enak aja! Dia bukan pacarku!" bentak Byakuya agak blush._

_Kemudian datanglah Ukitake dan Kyouraku. Rambut Ukitake saat itu diikat, bukan dilepaskan. Ukitake tertawa pelan melihat kebiasaan mereka._

"_Mirago, jangan menangis lagi ya? Yoruichi hanya bercanda." Ukitake mengelus kepala shinigami muda itu. Surai hijau tua panjang itu jadi acak._

"_Omong-omong, Mirago belum setuju menjadi letnan di divisi 13?" tanya Kyouraku. Mirago menggeleng._

"_Aku belum pantas. Aku bahkan belum mencapai bankai dan shikaiku masih belum stabil. Tunggu dulu ya!" sahutnya riang. Mereka semua tersenyum memandangnya._

_Dikalangan manapun, Mirago terkenal karena kemampuan dan kekuatannya yang bisa membelah menos dalam sekali tebas. Dia akrab dengan divisi manapun dan dia salah satu shinigami yang paling muda sejauh ini. Tapi sayangnya dia merahasiakan shikainya. Entah kenapa dia seperti itu._

"_Ayo maju lagi, Mirago!" Kenpachi, si kapten divisi 11 menantang gadis itu._

"_He- Hei! Aku kan nggak minta duel, Kenpachi-san!" Mirago panik sendiri dan menangkis pedangnya._

"_Hehehe, salah sendiri muncul didepanku!" Mirago sweatdrop sementara bertarung dengannya._

_Sehabis sparing itu, lagi-lagi skor mereka seri. Yachiru menghampiri Mirago dengan ceria seperti biasa._

"_Lolipop! Kau punya permen buatku?" tanya Yachiru penuh harap._

"_Ya aku punya beberapa manisan disini, Yachiru-san. DAN BERHENTI MANGGIL AKU LOLIPOP!" Mirago sweatdrop, gak terima panggilannyaya lolipop._

_Seperti itulah terkadang sehari-hari Mirago. Dia juga sangat akrab dengan Yamamoto, terkadang Yamamoto mengundangnya minum teh. Tetapi ketika insiden kecil menghampirinya, semuanya berubah._

_Sekaligus ketika insiden Kaien Shiba berlangsung, dia juga tertangkap oleh beberapa Hollow kuat ketika sedang mengejar Kaien bersama Rukia. Karena tak bisa lepas, dia menyuruh Rukia mengejar Kaien duluan._

"_Kau gila, Mirago! Ayo berusahalah!" jerit Rukia sambil berusaha menariknya._

"_Tak ada waktu! Kejar Kaien-san dan aku akan lolos sendiri!" balas Mirago. Rukia berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya melepas Mirago dengan berat hati. Meskipun begitu, itu membuat Mirago tersenyum rela dan lega._

"_Jisshin.. Dasutochen!" Katana itu berubah bentuk menjadi shuriken raksasa dengan rantai yang terbuat dari tanah. Setelah itu, dia membiarkan dirinya diseret ke hueco mundo dan tak ada lagi kabar darinya._

_End of Flashback._

"Ya, aku kenal sekali dengan bocah itu. Tapi sayang mengetahui fakta kalau dia sudah menjadi _Arrancar._"

"Ka- kalau begitu, maukah kau mempertimbangkannya? Mirago sendiri tak pernah berpihak pada Aizen." Bujuk Matsuri. Yamamoto terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk setuju. Dengan hati lega, Matsuri permisi pergi.

"Apakah kau yakin akan keputusanmu, Yamamoto-taichou?" tanya Yoruichi setelah Matsuri keluar.

"Tak apa. Aku percaya padanya." Jawab Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

* * *

ESOKNYA, DIVISI 5

Matsuri berjalan pelan bersama Momo, para shinigami dari divisi 5 sudah berkumpul di satu ruangan. Matsuri menggunakan Haori putih dengan lambang divisi di bagian punggungnya. Model jubahnya hampir mirip dengan Toushirou, bedanya bagian belakang lebih memanjang seperti ekor gaun ato apalah itu (?). rambutnya yang sudah melewati pinggangnya dibiarkan lepas, ornamen rambutnya tidak diikat disekitar dahinya tapi diubah jadi bando.

"Ehm.. Salam, saya Kudo Matsuri. Saya akan menjadi kapten kalian mulai sekarang. Err.. Mohon bimbingannya?" Matsuri agak gugup memperkenalkan dirinya didepan banyak orang. Momo hanya bisa cengar-cengir disamping kapten barunya.

Tiba-tiba seorang Shinigami mengangkat tangannya. "Bukannya Kudo-san juga Shinigami divisi 5? Kenapa perlu bimbingan kami?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Matsuri dan Momo saling berpandangan. Sweatdrop. "Err, karena sudah lama saya tidak masuk divisi 5 saya mungkin memerlukan bimbingan baru. Saya yakin hal-hal disini juga berubah banyak kan? Ahahahaha." Matsuri jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melaksanakan tugas mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Momo dan Matsuri mengobrol di kantor Matsuri.

"Selamat, Kudo-taichou!" puji Momo. Yang dipuji nyengir kambing #dihajar Matsuri.

"Jangan panggil _Taichou_ deh. Matsuri aja uda cukup." Tutur Matsuri. "Kita kawan lama, lagipula aku gak sampe seformal si Toushirou lagipula."

"Hihihi.. Shiro-chan paling imut kalo marah waktu gak dipanggil embel-embel 'Hitsugaya-_Taichou_'" Momo dan Matsuri cekikikan mengingat muka moe si Toushirou waktu kesal. Eh, ternyata si Toushiro nongol dari kolong meja. (Readers: kok bisa?)

"WOY! NGAPAIN KLEN NGIKIK-NGIKIK HAH?!" Bentaknya kesal.

Karena salah ngira cheonyeo gwishin (emang ada setan korea di _Soul society?)_, Toushiro digebukin sama Matsuri dan Momo pakai sendal mereka. Setelah nyadar, akhirnya di-setop aktivitas ajaib itu. Toushiro hanya bisa bikin muka pasrah plus mata spiral karena pening ditimpuk pake sendal.

"Maaf ya, Toushirou-_taichou_" ujar Matsuri. Dia pakai embel-embel 'Taichou' demi menjaga kelangsungan hidupnya itu.

"_Whatever _lah! Nih, aku ada bawa semangka. Sekedar merayakan promosi mendadak ini." Ujar Toushirou. Dikeluarkan semangka entah dari mana dan langsung dibelah pakai _hyounimaru_.

Tau-tau si _hyounimaru_ dan _tobiume_ malah berubah wujud jadi bentuk manusia ato apalah namanya itu. Pokoknya mereka gak dalam bentuk _zanpakutou_ lagi.

"Selamat, Kudo-san." puji Tobiume. Hyounimaru ngangguk-ngangguk dibelakangnya.

"Omong-omong, _Kotoumaru_ gak berubah wujud juga?" tanya Hyounimaru.

Kalo dipikir-pikir, pedang milik Matsuri yang satu ini belum pernah nunjukin bentuk manusianya. Jadi ini pertama kalinya.

"_Okelah kalo begitu, aku berubah ya Matsuri!" _Seru Kotoumaru, dan dia langsung berubah wujud. Oya, karena si Matsuri hanya tokoh game dan dasarnya gak pernah main di anime ataupun manga, jadi penampilan si Kotoumaru aku karang aja ya. (Readers: AIH! LANJUTIN AJAA!)

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _silver_ panjang sampai pinggangnya, mata abu-abu, kulit putih pucat. Pakaiannya kimono hitam tanpa lengan dan rok sebatas pahanya. Di sekujur lengan kanannya terdapat ukiran naga dan sarung tangan hitam. _Leg warmer_ berwarna hitam terpasang dari bawah lutut sampai bawah. Dia juga memakai jubah tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu.

"Akhirnya aku keluar niih!" Kotoumaru dengan gajenya bergelayut manja di dekat Matsuri. Matsuri _illfeel_ seketika.

"Dasar! Baru keluar langsung kumat sarap-sarap lo." Ledek Tobiume.

"Biarin, yang penting sensasi." Balas Kotoumaru.

Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop. _'ternyata si Tobiume juga hobi cekcok sama si Kotoumaru, gak hanya sama Haineko.'_ Batin mereka. Daripada lama-lama ngeliat adu mulut gak logis itu, mereka milih jalan-jalan diluar nunggu keadaan balik sunyi.

Ternyata zanpakuto yang lain juga berubah wujud. Sengaja untuk nyambut kawan baru *coret* kawan lama. Mulai dari _Zabimaru, Senbonzakura_ yang lari dari si Byakuya yang tambah gilak, _Haineko, Kazeshini, _de-el-el deh.

Rangiku ternyata sudah menyiapkan perayaan selama kapten cebolnya itu mengunjungi divisi 5. Sebenarnya dia uda mau meletup, tapi untunglah Momo bisa menenangkannya. Setelah keadaan aman dari amukan kapten dan _bankai_ miliknya, pesta dapat dilanjutkan.

"Ayo..oo.. Kita berpes..taaa!" Rangiku dan Hisagi saling rangkul-merangkul, karena sudah mabuk duluan.

Semuanya mencoba menghindar karena kalau duo sinting ini sudah kumat, bisa-bisa saja mereka memaksamu meminum sake yang jauh lebih banyak dari porsi normal. Toushirou terpaksa mendiamkan letnannya sedangkan Agel (pedekatean Hisagi) blush malu melihat tingkah laku Hisagi.

"Hei, kendalikan diri kalian. Ada kapten baru disini." Tegur Iba-_fukutaichou_. Semuanya mengangguk dan melihat kearah Matsuri yang tengah senyum salah tingkah.

"Ayolaah, Iba-saan! Jangan kolot donk!" Ledek Ikakku, baru saja bergabung ke kawanan mabuk.

Iba mencak-mencak dan langsung adu minum dengan Ikkaku. Hasilnya dia ikutan mabuk dan kawanannya tambah 4. Lalu diikuti Kyouraku-_taichou_, Kira-_fukutaichou_, Omaeda -_ fukutaichou, _Sasakibe-_fukutaichou, _dan mereka menjadi sembilan serangkai(?).

Sisanya yang lain tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, jauh dari kesembilan pemabuk itu tentunya. Untunglah para Zanpakutou tak ikut mabuk dengan kapten dodol mereka, kalau iya pasti sudah hancur markas divisi 5 dengan _bankai_ mereka.

"Kenapa sih mereka harus mabuk-mabukan bahkan di acara kecil ini?" gerutu Soi-fon.

"Sudahlah, Soi. Tak perlu dipikir segituan juga." Ujar Fujimaru geli.

"Gimana gak dipikirin?! Sekarang aja mereka uda nari Harlem Shake dan setengah telanjang!" Muncrat Soi-fon sambil nunjuk kearah serangkai itu.

Mereka uda hampir buka semua baju dan nari gila-gilaan ala Harlem shake internasional. Goyang itik, goyang ngebor, goyang bang jali, goyang kambing pun ada. Gimana nggak _illfeel_ coba?

"Astaga, mungkin ini kesempatan bagus untuk meneliti." Tutur Mayuri dan dia mengeluarkan seperangkat alat bedah yang menakutkan entah dari mana.

"GAK PERLU!" Sebelum Mayuri mulai, Unohana sudah mengikatnya ke dinding dengan shunpo duluan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pesta itu selesai dan masing-masing kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Matsuri yang ternyata sudah memiliki _paperwork_ numpuk, padahal itu hari pertamanya.

Sudah lumayan larut dan Matsuri masih asyik dengan pekerjaannya dan dia ditemani Kotoumaru yang belum berubah kembali ke wujud pedangnya. Dia bahkan menyuruh Momo untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan miliknya esok saja agar Momo tak keletihan. Kemudian pintu kantornya diketuk.

"Siapa yang datang jam 2 pagi segini?" Kotoumaru tengah asik menggambar(?) melongo kearah pintu.

"Ehm.. Silahkan masuk." Pinta Matsuri.

Orang itu adalah Byakuya sendiri. Keduanya agak terkejut, Byakuya biasanya hanya mau repot-repot ke divisi lain kalau ada urusan super duper penting.

"Kuchiki-_taichou?_ Jangan bilang kalau kau mau lomba makan lagi." Sahut Kotoumaru mual. Saat di pesta tadi, Byakuya yang masih bertingkah bak muda lagi menantangnya menghabiskan 200 piring sushi. Untung sushinya kecil.

"Tak apa, aku sudah kembali normal. Efek ramuan kurotsuchi hanya sementara. Aku disini untuk menanyakan soal Mirago, Kudo." Nada baritone miliknya tumben agak menyirat keharuan, meski agak pudar.

Byakuya menceritakan kalau Mirago dan dia sudah kenal sejak hari pertama Mirago masuk divisi 13. Kakeknya yang memperkenalkan Mirago dengannya sendiri. Tapi sejak insiden itu, dia tak dapat percaya kalau Mirago lenyap diambil para Hollow.

"Begitu ternyata. Bagaimana jika kalian bertemu lagi? Sekedar cipika-cipiki tidak akan mengganggu bukan?" usul Kotoumaru.

"Bisa saja. apakah kalian dapat mengatur jadwalnya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Aku sudah meminta persetujuan Yamamoto-_taichou._ Mirago dan Grimmjow adalah espada yang selamat dan Mirago mulai membangkitkan beberapa orang lagi dan dia juga tak lupa menghapus ingatan jahat mereka. Begitu Yamamoto-_taichou_ memperbolehkan, mereka bebas kemari." Jelas Matsuri panjang x lebar.

Byakuya tersenyum kecil dan bisa kita ambil kesimpulan kalau dia lumayan senang dan tak sabar bertemu sahabat lama. Bahkan kapten sedingin itu bisa memiliki sifat lembek dalamnya. Tak selamanya batu keras takkan dapat dipecahkan.

Setelah berbincang hal acak, Byakuya kembali ke kuchiki mansion. Matsuri tersenyum penuh makna. Jarang dia melihat Byakuya agak riang.' _Mirago dan Byakuya penuh dengan misteri. Sayang Hisana tak disini untuk melihat suaminya riang lagi.'_ Batin Matsuri. Lalu dia kembali mengerjakan _Paperwork _itu.

Butuh 6 jam sampai seluruh tumpukan itu menipis sampai 19 lembar. Tapi berhubung mata panda yang mulai nongol di wajah Matsuri, dia mengambil istirahat 10 menit untuk menutup mata tapi malah terganggu karena Kotoumaru membangunkannya.

"WOI! BANGUN! AKU PUNYA KABAR BAIK NIIH!" Jerit Kotoumaru. Alhasil Matsuri terpaksa membatalkan istirahat singkat itu. "Kapten Yamamoto setuju! Dia setuju tentang memperbolehkan mantan musuh menjadi sekutu soul society!"

"Kalo bagian itu, gue uda tau, nyong! Apa selain itu?" Matsuri jadi gatal mau nyepak _zanpakutou_nya sendiri.

"Lusa, Yamamoto akan mengadakan upacara perdamaian antara mereka!" sahut Kotoumaru girang.

"Ooh." Jawab Matsuri singkat lalu dia kembali ngorok. Kotoumaru sweatdrop singkat, lalu Matsuri langsung terlonjak.

"EEH?! APA TADI KAU BILANG?!"

**TBC**

* * *

Sementara itu dulu lagi diambang tanduk karena pelajaran menggemaskan nan menjijikkan(?) buat ujian. Bagi anak sekolahan yang juga ujian, _ganbatte_ dan Good luck!

Mind to review?


End file.
